Blood, Breathing and Beyond Words
by ButterflyBeauty24
Summary: Did the winchester really think they were all bobby had?


Supernatural FanFic

Cleanin' Up Your Messes!

" How was I supposed to know she was actually evil?" Sam yelled looking at bobby and dean. Now this wasn't your typical demon hunt at all. This was the devil himself rising from a portal Sam had accidentally opened.

Also his comment was a little stupid to even say. And dean didn't skip a beat in telling him how he should've known. "Sammy, she's a demon, she got you hooked on demon blood crack and oh you tried to kick my ass for her." He said throwing his arms about as he yelled the obvious evidence.

Sam stomped his foot and huffed. "I did kick you ass." He fired back dean stepped close to him. "Wanna go again little brother?" He asked. Not meaning it at all. But making his point.

Sam and dean's banter was interrupted by bobby. Bobby stepped forward and pushed space between the boys. "Not the time or place." He said calmly. If it weren't for bobby the brothers would've kicked each other's ass at least a million times by now. There was silence as the Winchesters looked at each other. Dean with an "i'm going to kick your ass glare." And Sam with a smart ass "I'm your brother you can't kill me" Stare right back.

Bobby broke up the silence. "Now as much as this silence is solving everything, demon bitch is getting away and he's gonna rise any minute." He said looking out the door in the direction of ruby and then down the whole where the devil was waking.

The boys snapped out of their stares and took off at the same time. Causing them to run into each other. After they untangled themselves from each other they dusted themselves off to see bobby already gone.

Bobby left the boys and took off after ruby. He figured she would know how to close it since she worked so hard on opening it. Sam gave dean one last glance and took off after bobby. Dean stood there. "Oh sure leave me with him. Thanks guys." He yelled to the places they once stood. Dean flipped through the journal pages. Looking for anything that could help stop Lucifer.

Dean flipped madly through the pages. "Come on dad" he mumbled to himself. While looking through the book he heard someone knocking at the door/

"Uh..Mass is closed." He yelled to the person on the other side of the door. But the banging never stopped. It now appeared the door was being broken down. Dean sighed and lookdown the devils door. "Hey think you can hold off till I deal with this?" He asked. The ground began to shake and the light got brighter. "No? Yeah didn't think so."

The banging got worse. He groaned and headed for the door. "Look whatever sins you caused…" He opened the door and got his words cut off by a 5'2 female with red and black hair. She was standing there looking back at him.

She walked past him and he stopped her form getting any further. "God's busy leave a message." He said moving her backwards. She stopped moving and looked at him. She rolled her eyes and gave him one good shove. A good enough shove to send him stumbling into the wall. He fell to the floor. "Shit! Ruby?" He asked glaring at her.

She looked at him confused. "Shouldn't drink on the job." She said stepping over him and heading for the whole.

"So it's true. Demon boy awoke Lucifer. I'm tired of my family cleaning up your families messes." She said as she sat down near the opened gateway.

Dean sat up and then scrambled over to her. He pulled a silver knife out of his pocket and held it at the side of her throat.

She smirked. "That'll kill me. Just not that way you want I to." She replied. Dean pushed the knife a little harder. "First of all Demon boy is my brother Sam, secondly it wasn't his entire fault, that demon bitch had him hooked on demon blood crack stuff and lastly what the hell do you mean your family cleaning up my family messes?" He said keeping the knife very still.

The girl sighed and in one quick movement successfully knocked the knife out of dean's hand and turned him into an arm lock. "Well you must be dean." She said taking the gun out of the back of his pants and then letting go.

Dean was now angry and embarrassed. When he fixed his footing he turned to find himself looking down the barrel of his own gun. He looked up. "What do you want?" He said not giving in completely.

"You gonna let me stop this thing or do I have to explain a shit load right now?" She said lowering the gun to her side.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~

Sam walked aimlessly around the church grounds. He was looking for any sign of bobby or ruby. Ruby a girl make that demon he seemed to need and one he wanted. A demon that toyed manipulated and used him for her own purpose. He had a score to settle but he wondered if he really could. Could he really kill her?

"You're never going to find her lost in your own thoughts." A sweet voice sounded from somewhere.

Sam stopped in his tracks and got into defense and fight mode. He slowly turned in a circle scanning the area. He heard a giggle coming from the area.

"Anyone ever told you your battle technique looks kinda sloppy." The sweet voice called to him.

His eyes continued to scan the area. He looked where he thought it was coming from. He started to walk forward the faint laughing got louder.

"Warmer." She said the voice now mocking his efforts to find her.

"Alright why don't you just show yourself." Sam called out fed up with her game already.

"Ok. All you had to do was ask." A tall skinny blonde appeared before him. She had gracefully jumped out of the tree and was now standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asked his demeanor a little more relaxed.

"Someone who has to clean up your mess." She said with a smile. And with a profound walk, she walked away from him.

Sam stood there shocked. He quickly chased after her. He was beyond confused with who or what she was. He had a small silver blade up his sleeve.

"That's not gonna kill me the way you want it to." She said still walking away from him.

Sam thought about using his powers to get the demon out of the poor girl.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you and plus." The blonde stopped walking and turned and faced him. "I'm human."

He looked down at her shocked. "Why are you here and what do you mean MY mess." He asked her not moving his glance form hers.

She sighed. "Look lets just find bobby and the demon bitch that's got you hooked on demon blood. By the way…ew. And lets get back to dean." She looked at him. Yeah she knew it wasn't going to be that simple.

~~~~~And during that~~~~~

"If I were you I'd sit still." A very angry bobby threatened the demon known as ruby. He had quickly caught up to her and had special demon cuffs on her. Making her movement only painful.

She wasn't thrilled nor did she try to fight. Instead she just looked up with a satisfied grin.

"Bobby, deed done. I rose Lucifer and turned Sam evil and ruined the famous Winchesters all with one shot. Go ahead kill me." She said her black eyes looking at him. She was mocking him. Egging him on. He wouldn't cave.

He kneeled down to the tied up demon and smirked back at her. "Killing you would be an easy way out." He then struck her in the jaw. "And don't you even think about Sam."

When she recovered from the blow she was still smiling. "How does it feel knowing you let john down? You not only let dean die you let Sam turn into the same things you hunt. Way to fail."

Bobby wasn't going to let her distract him. He was about to pick her up and go back to the church when he suddenly realized he wasn't alone.

"Sam?" He called out to the darkness. He then heard a smirk. One that sounded all too familiar. He stood there in utter shock. A voice came out form the darkness.

"You really think we'd miss this?" The voice beckoned. Ruby began to stir and burn herself in the cuffs. "Ok now whoever that is freaks me out." She said wishing she could evacuate the host she was using but the cuffs held her in it.

Bobby's shock expression turned to a smile. A proud one. He stood there waiting. A black haired girl wearing jeans and a red top emerged.

"Can we get this over with the three of us are tired of cleaning up Winchester messes." She said as she stopped in front of bobby and ruby.

"Well should've known you'd show up. Where's the other two. Harassing dean and Sam?" He asked with a laugh in his voice.

"Well of course dad." He black haired beauty said with a smile.

"DAD?? I'm so screwed." Ruby said as she lowered her head in defeat.


End file.
